The Substitute
by shanejayell
Summary: At Mahora Academy there's a new substitute teacher: HARRY DRESDEN! Why? How?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Negima I'm just borrowing them for awhile. The Dresden Files is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction. This story is not canon to either series, though Dresden Files fans can slot it in after Turn Coat and Negima fans after the group returns from the magical world.

The Substitute, a Dresden Files meets Negima fanfiction

Chapter One

Takamachi Takahata strode down the hallway with the tall, brown haired man, his stance somewhat apologetic. "I'm sorry we had to ask you to do this, but..." he shrugged, his light brown hair standing up slightly.

The man wearing the duster coat shrugged slightly, "Well, I owed you a favor. But are you sure this is going to be all right?"

"The headmaster has cleared it," Takamachi said as they reached the classroom. "Stay here, I'll introduce you."

Within the classroom the normal ruckus continued, thirty teenaged girls chattering happily and waiting impatiently for the start of class. "What sort of teacher do you think we'll get?" Nodoka asked nervously. The rumor mill was already buzzing over Negi Springfield's leave of absence, though it was suspiciously silent over who was replacing him.

"Hopefully it'll be a interesting one," Yue noted calmly, the black haired girl calmly sipping from a juice box. Despite having gained magical powers and adventuring on other worlds, she still loved the drink boxes..

"It's Takahata-sensei!" Asuka sighed happily, the orange haired girl leaning forward eagerly. Yes, she missed her pactio-parter Negi, but the chance to be taught by Takahata-sensei was too good to pass up!

"You'll be getting a new teacher this term," Takahata ignored the disapointed murmurs, "who will be filling in while Negi is on leave."

"That sounds interesting," Konoka murmured to Asuna, the beautiful healer looking thoughtful.

"So instead, an associate of mine from the United States will be filling in," he finished. Takahata turned to the door, "You can come in, now."

"From the United States?" Setsuna blinked, the bkack haired swordswoman sitting close to Konoka, as usual.

The class watched, wide eyed, as the tall, slightly rugged looking man strode in, dressed in the usual suits teachers wore. Unlike most teachers though he had a leather duster on, one that looked like it had been through a war or two. He reached the desk and turned to the class, his expression serious, but also somewhat kind.

"Wow," Asuna murmured.

"My name is Harry Dresden," he smiled wryly, "I'll be teaching English and being your homeroom teacher this term."

**0o0 Some hours earlier 0o0**

"Let me get this straight," Harry Dresden said as he paced the office of the headmaster of Mahora academy, "your teacher was attacked by a Red Court vampire?"

"Yes," Takamachi nodded grimly. "It shouldn't have been able to get through our wards, but Negi successfully toasted it. However, that creates a whole new problem."

"Now you know how I feel," Harry muttered, remembering how his own entirely justified toasting of a vampire caused all sorts of problems.

Harry was here in his official duty as a Warden, in this case trying to recruit the reclusive magical community at Mahora into the White Council's war with the Red Court. It hadn't gone well, the headmaster and staff determined to hold onto the hard won neutrality they had negotiated with the vampire court. Worse some of the staff had been overtly hostile, including the young Negi Springfield.

Negi Springfield sat in the chair in the office, the boy looking extremely miserable. Looking at how down the kid was made it hard for Harry to hold onto his annoyance. "You okay?" Harry asked the boy gently.

"Ni, I'm not okay," Negi sighed, pushing up his glasses. He looked away as he sighed, "I honestly thought I could... reason, with him. Reach out to him, somehow."

Harry felt another pang of sympathy for the kid. From reading his file Harry saw he had mostly won over his enemies, in some cases even convincing them to trade sides. Negi had rarely needed to kill, unlike himself, and had gone through much of his magical career with no blood on his hands.

"You didn't have a choice," Harry said sympathetically, even though he was pretty sure the boy wasn't going to buy it.

Takahata watched Harry trying to comfort Negi, surprised once more by the semi-legendary combat magician. He had worked with Harry Dresden once, years back, but he never expected the young man to have grown as much as Dresden had. Add to that the tall tales about him (Sue the T-Rex? REALLY?) and it was hard to believe this was the same man.

Shizuna Minamoto stood nearby, the busty woman looking thoughtfully at Negi and Harry. "With the headmaster gone, what do you think we should do?" she asked quietly, wearing her usual casual clothes, her pink hair down on her shoulders.

"I'm not sure what we should do," Takahata admitted. He raised his voice a bit, "Harry, do you have any suggestions?"

Harry patted Negi once on the shoulder, then walked over to Takamachi. "Well," he scratched his stubbly chin, "the good news is the Red Court itself won't push this, I think. They want you to stay neutral, so trying to avenge their guy is out."

"I see," Shizuna noted, feeling mildly amused at how Harry was trying not to notice her more... prominent features.

"The bad news is that the maker of that vampire who attacked Negi will almost certainly insist on payback of some kind," Harry scowled.

"Like...?" Takahata frowned.

Harry dropped his voice a bit, "They're gonna want the kid dead. If they can't do that, they might settle for a payoff of some kind." He smiled grimly, "You'd be best off stashing the kid somewhere very safe until they get frustrated and quit."

Shizuma frowned, "That's going to be difficult, as Negi's classes start up again tomorrow."

Harry shrugged, "Find someone to cover for him, and make sure they can protect themselves from a vampire." There was a long beat of silence as Shizuma and Takahata exchanged a glance, smiled, then looked at him. "Oh, hell no," Harry started to protest, despite having a sinking feeling deep in his gut...

**0o0 Back in the classroom 0o0**

Harry kept a confident look on his face, despite feeling like he was facing down a school of very cute pirahna. With big smiles. 'I'm glad I've been training Molly the last few years,' he mused as he took roll call, 'at least I might have a chance of understanding these kids.'

Harry looked up to meet those kids' eyes, being careful not to linger too long in case of triggering a soulgaze. They seemed excited to have a new teacher but clearly some of them were very worried about Negi, too. From things Takahata had said, he knew that most of the class was in the know about magic, so...

"I know you're probably worried about Mr. Springfield," Harry said after a moment, "it's perfectly understandable. While I can't say too much about his situation, I can assure you he's fine."

The girls visibly relaxed, and Harry settled into teaching the class. Thankfully his training of young Wardens came in handy too, and the kids seemed to forgive his occassional flubs. While he wasn't a expert in Japanese he knew the language, much better than he knew Latin. Of course that was in part because he needed to pick it up after Molly started using it for spell-casting, but it was also worth learning on it's own.

"He's not bad," Yue conceded as the girls moved on to their next class, talking together.

"Hmm," Nodoka nodded, looking glum.

Yue patted her friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure Negi-sensei will be fine."

Not far up the hallway, Konoka was looking at her friend with amusement. "I knew you liked older guys," she teased, "but falling for the new teacher on the first day?"

Asuna blushed, "I have not fallen for him."

Setsuna smiled coolly, "There's a bit of drool on the corner of your mouth."

Asuna reflexedly went to wipe it, then flushed as she saw both girls grin. "Mean, very mean," she grumbled, yet privately she hoped to run into Mr. Dresden over lunch hour.

Harry felt a surge of relief finishing up the class before lunch, even though this had been easier than most days in his life. As he had told Molly a few times, one of the bigger tricks to being a wizard was projecting absolute confidence. As long as people thought you knew what you were doing, you could often carry it off.

Deciding against eating lunch in the staff room Harry went outside, taking in the school as he found a place to eat. The sheer size of the campus still surprised him, the Mahora academy nearly equaling a small city with all the facilities requited. And train lines, police and the whole nine yards. And even crazier, a diverse magical community hidden just under the surface, the 'straights' mostly kept completely unaware.

The fountain was reasonably peaceful as Harry sat down, unwrapping a sandwich as he felt the blasting rod he wore strapped to the inside of his duster. It was a comforting feeling as he ate, enjoying the sunlight as he munched away.

The blonde girl appeared from the shadows as if she had teleported, looking like she was barely a child yet dressed in a Mahora senior uniform . Harry however knew better, for the girl was actually a ageless vampire, the 'puppet mistress' known as Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

"Mr Dresden," Evangeline said as the tall robotic student Chachamaru Karakuri shadowed her, "we aren't going to have any problems, are we?"

"As long as you don't attack me or harm a student," Harry answered honestly. He drank some coffee from his thermos as he added, "I don't agree with the school's attempt to reform you, but it's not my call to make."

"Fair enough," Evangeline conceded as she walked over to where he sat, Chachamaru following loyally behind her. "I heard about the attack on Negi," she added grimly, "if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"I suppose you can't pull strings with the Red Court?" Dresden asked curiously as he finished off his food.

"Not as many as you'd think," Evangeline actually pouted a bit as she explained, "daylight walkers like myself are a very rare breed, and are resented by some other vampires."

"I can't imagine why," Harry murmured.

"Be nice," Evangeline chuckled.

Harry took a drink then sighed. "Is it me, or is the majority of class out there hiding in the woods watching us?" he asked, seeing tuffs of hair and shadowy bodies out in the woods.

Evangeline laughed as she leaned back, savoring the sunlight. "It's not just you," she chuckled, "not used to girls being curious about you?"

"Something like that," Harry said wryly.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Substitute, a Dresden Files meets Negima fanfiction

Chapter Two

After classes Harry Dresden found himself joining several teachers at a popular food stand run by the students called Chao Bao Z. "So let me get this straight," Harry said quietly, reaching out with his gloved left hand for his sake, "the reason your magic is different than mine is over philosophy?"

Gandolfini nodded, the darker skinned mage eating his own food as they talked. "We used to be one big happy magical family, more or less," he smiled.

Takamachi nodded, "From what I understand, there was a conflict over the destructiveness of magic on mortals thousands of years ago."

"Okay," Harry nodded as he ate a hot bun, surprised a bit on how good the beef filling was.

Toko Kuzunoha was drinking sake and munching happily, the tall swordswoman sitting across from Harry. She was quite good looking, with a model face and nice figure, but seemed to be focused on business. "One faction felt that combat magic was too dangerous and needed to be abandoned," she said, "another thought that was a bad idea."

"Lemme guess," Harry said dryly, "the White Council was the first group?"

"Pretty much," Gandolfini agreed, hiding a smile. "Most of the mages who disagreed went to the Magical World, but we maintained our schools here to keep a foothold."

Harry had another drink, once again surprised by how strong the sake was. 'Better go easy,' he reminded himself as he asked, "So the White Council tried banning violent magic and failed?"

"I don't think they realized that the vampire courts and others would seize the chance to move," Takamachi shrugged, "and at that point they had deliberately gotten rid of much of their combat magic. They rebuilt the knowledge because they had to, but that's why your magic and ours is so different."

Toko looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Have you considered studying our combat magics while you're here? I know the Council will disapprove but..."

Harry put his drink down as he asked them seriously, "You'd teach me, even with the bad blood between our groups?"

"We're all mages and we're all doing what we think is best to protect others," Gandolfini met his eyes seriously, "of course we will."

"Thanks," Harry grinned, "I think I'll take you up on that."

Later that evening Harry was walking back to the apartment building where he had a room, cherry blossoms falling along the road as his long leather duster fluttered around him, His blasting rod thumped against his side, concealed beneath his coat, but he wished he could have brought his staff along as well.

Harry had lived a hard life, in some ways, and that had left him with a certain... awareness of the world around him. He paused as he heard the rustling and stopped, looking around him warily as he shook his shield bracelet into place. Shifting his coat aside for easier access to his blasting rod he said calmly, "Come out, come out whoever you are."

There was a moment of silence then a familiar looking black haired woman emerged from the shadows of the trees, her hair tied in a ponytail, offside on her head. She carried a katana in one hand, sheathed thankfully.

"Setsuna...?" Harry recognized her as one of Negi's students, but he went completely blank on her last name.

"Sakurazaki," she supplied, bowing slightly. "My mentor, Miss Kuzunoha, asked me to keep an eye on you, teacher. My apologies, I did not intend for you to be aware of me."

"S'okay," Harry said as they set out once more. He kept his hands free as they walked, he wanted to trust the kid but he had had a few surprises from allies in the past. "You guys have trouble on campus very often?" he asked curiously.

"The campus is very well shielded, but occasionally things do get through," Setsuna answered calmly. "Certain teachers and students then get called in to help deal with it."

"Like you and Toko," Harry nodded.

"Precisely," Setsuna nodded.

Harry wondered a bit at the capability of these kids, but it was quite possible they were as good as some of the younger wardens he had trained. They walked on quietly to the apartment he was borrowing, the walkway lit by the moon and lamps.

"Sensei," Setsuna hesitated, "I was wondering... why do you wear one leather glove?"

Harry was tempted to quip he was a Michael Jackson fan, but he suspected the kid wouldn't get the reference. "A couple of years ago a enemy of mine spotted a weakness in my shields," he answered frankly, "and hit me with a improvised flamethrower. Charred my hand pretty good."

"Ooh," Setsuna visibly winced.

"It's healing," Harry shrugged, "and I've regained a lot of the function over the years. It'll be good as new eventually."

"Hmm," Setsuna nodded, looking at him with a odd degree of respect.

It happened as they reached a break in the lights between the building and the path, a perfect place to try a ambush. The Red Court vampire looked mostly human, but Harry recognized it instantly. As Setsuna got in front of him and drew her katana he thrust a fist over her shoulder, the one wearing the kinetic ring he wore.

Designed to absorb a tiny amount of energy as he moved his arm the ring was a powerful weapon, and Harry had charged it up pretty well over the past few hectic days. With a act of will I released that energy, slamming the vampire backwards and right into a tree.

"I thought the White Council didn't like combat magic," Setsuna said as they both charged the vampire.

"I get by," Harry smiled grimly.

The vampire shook off the blow and charged forward, but Setsuna was a whirlwind of strikes. Her sword flashed as she drove it back, even slicing a arm off the vamp and making it snarl in rage.

Harry looked for a opening, silently cursing how good the kid was. Her swordsmanship put most Wardens to shame, he might even match her up against Luccio herself. Finally seeing a gap Harry pointed his blasting rod as he yelled, "Fuego!"

The fire burst took the already weakened vampire by surprise, the flames spiraling up around him as he was consumed. Possibly unnecessarily Setsuna took it's head off, but it was better to be safe than sorry with vampires.

"You okay?" Harry asked after a moment, looking around warily to see if the vamp had backup

"Yes, sir," Setsuna answered firmly just as another vampire fell from the trees, headless.

"Stars and Stones!" Harry yelped, hopping backwards.

"Sorry, sensei," the tall girl with brown hair said as she dropped from the trees, hefting a very big ninja weapon, "he was sneaking up on you."

"Kaede, warn me next time," Setsuna sighed.

Kaede Nagase shrugged, her eyes half closed as she smiled. "Excuse me," she smiled and seemed to simply disappear into the darkness.

Harry blinked as he set fire to the other vampire, making sure it was dead. "Are there any normal students in this class?" he had to ask, thinking of the 'good' vampire, android, swordswoman and ninja he had already met.

"Not really," Setsuna admitted with a smile.

"Great," Harry sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Konoka Kanoe came awake as usual, getting up and stretching. It felt odd not seeing Negi there, but the black haired girl felt comforted knowing he was probably fine. She went to Asuna's bunk and shook her shoulder, "Asuna, it's time to get up."

"Gimmie five minutes," Asuna groaned, "I was delivering papers this morning."

"Setsuna told me she talked to Harry-sensei last night," Konoka hid a smile, "I ask her to come over to talk about it this morning."

On hearing that Asuna sat up, blinking away the sleep as she asked, "Really?"

"Uh huh," Konoka smiled as she got breakfast ready for her, Asuna and Setsuna.

A few minutes later Setsuna knocked on the door, and on entering bowed slightly to Konoka, "Good morning, my lady."

"Don't get too formal," Konoka chided as she dished up food, "or I'll have to smooch you."

"Yes, Konoka," Setsuna blushed.

Eagerly Asuna asked, "You were out last night with Harry? Why?"

"Toko-sensei asked me to keep an eye on him," Setsuna said calmly as she ate. She seemed impressed as she said, "Did you know Mr. Dresden wears a glove to hide a combat injury?"

"Really?" Asuna's eyes widened.

"He was badly burned."

Konoka was rather amused by Asuna's almost idolization of the older man, and a bit surprised by Setsuna being impressed. Then again her girlfriend was a warrior, so it sort of made sense. "What happened last night?" she asked curiously.

"One of the red court vampires tried a attack," Setsuna said, "Harry blasted him away, I fought it with a sword then Harry set if afire."

"Nice," Asuna admitted. Her eyes got kind of dreamy, "It'll be nice having a older teacher who's tough and responsible."

"Asuna," Konoka sighed while Setsuna tried not to laugh.

To be continued...

Notes: The idea of there being a pacifist faction of wizards that founded the White Council is something I TOTALLY MADE UP. It is not in any way canon in Dresden Files. I tossed it in because Mahora and Harry have such different types of magic that to keep them in one universe I had to explain why. I won't use the idea too much, tho I am amused by the idea of Harry picking up some of this magic and going home with it...


	3. Chapter 3

The Substitute, a Dresden Files meets Negima fanfiction

Chapter Three

Negi Springfield pressed the attack with his staff, the brown haired boy leaping about like a monkey. Harry Dresden parried with his own staff, the older man in the trench coat bracing himself for the impact. The kid was damn well trained, hitting hard and fast as well as dodging any return shots. Worse they weren't using magic, putting Harry at a greater disadvantage.

"Sparkling twister strike!" Negi yelled as some kind of chi attack built up around his fist and blasted harry right off his feet and into the far wall with a loud thump!

"Dresden!" Takamachi yelped as the spikey haired teacher jogged over, checking the other man for injuries.

"Oww," Harry winced, using his staff to leaver his way up to his feet. "I thought we said no magic?" he asked, frowning.

Negi looked sheepish, "Uhm, it wasn't magic, sir. Just chi."

"Seriously?" Harry blinked. He shook his head ruefully as he muttered, "You know magic and chi based martial arts? What are they teaching you here?"

Negi just looked sheepish. "I have a lot of different trainers," he admitted. "I could teach you, if you like," he offered.

"I'm not sure if I want that degree of fighting," Harry admitted.

"How are your ribs?" Takamachi asked wryly, seeing Harry flinch in pain.

"May have cracked one," Harry admitted, having been in enough fights over the years to get pretty good at assessing his own injuries.

"Konoka!" Negi called.

Konoka Kanoe hurried over from the group of watching students, what Harry thought of as Negi's team. Setsuna and the ninja girl were both there, as well as Asuna, Evangeline and the android Chachamaru. It was a bit surreal having the teens watching them spar, but not as odd as where they were sparring.

"Adept!" Konoka called out, a set of fans appearing in the black haired girl's hands. She elegantly waved them across Harry's chest and he could feel the mystical forces washing over him. "How's that, Mr. Dresden?" she asked politely.

"Wow," Harry blinked, realizing that the pain was gone. "Your artifact is for healing?" he asked

her, impressed.

"Yes," Konoka nodded, "but I can only heal a injury within a short period of time after it happens."

"Still, useful talent," Harry acknowledged, taking in their surroundings thoughtfully.

When Harry had expressed interest in training, Takamachi had gone to Negi, who had then talked to Evangeline, after which they went to the rather odd cabin Evangeline lived in. Together they trooped down to the basement, where there was a model castle in glass.

Only it WASN'T a model!

As soon as they stepped on the transport circle they found themselves on the catwalk leading into the castle, inside the globe. Not just a castle, there were several environments connected by powerful magic, all of which could be used for training. The scale and power of the spells involved staggered Harry's mind, he could barely conceive of trying something like this! 

"You still look stunned, Boya," Evangeline noted as they took a break on a terrace outside the castle, being served by more androids. They resembled Chachamaru, but seemed to lack her spark of... intelligence? Or maybe soul?

"Yes, a bit," Harry admitted, not even commenting on her calling him a boy. Compared to her age he was a kid, even though he was the oldest looking person in the room.

"It really isn't as awe inspiring as it looks," Evangeline lied.

"Right," Harry shook his head. He looked at her curiously and asked, "So you trained Negi in combat magic?"

"Started him out," Evangeline corrected him. She sat back, looking thoughtful, "I trained Negi in the basics, but he built on that a lot in the magical world." She actually looked kind of rueful, "In some ways he's progressed beyond me."

THAT made Harry raise his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"In combat magic and spell creation," Evangeline corrected him with a smirk, "in other things I can still kick his ass."

Harry chuckled softly. It was strange, he knew he should be wary of the daylight walker vampire, but for some reason he felt comfortable around her. He resolved to be more cautious, even though he knew it would probably not help.

"Mr. Dresden," Setsuna said respectfully, "we were wondering if you would help us test our abilities against White Council magic?"

Harry got up as he joked, "As long as you promise not to hurt me too bad."

"We'll do our best," Setsuna promised.

"Somehow," Harry noted as he followed her, "that's not too comforting."

The clear area they picked was the castle courtyard, large enough they could move around and surrounded by walls. Harry didn't know what would happen if they fell off the castle into the mists surrounding it, and he didn't want to find out.

"Can I go first!" Asuna waved, the girl's long orange hair flowing in two ponytails.

"Sure, why not?" Harry offered, not noticing the amused looks the girls were exchanging.

"Adept!" Asuna called as she held the tarot like card, and the biggest sword Harry had seen outside a video game appeared in her hands.

"Oh shit," Harry yelped as Asuna charged. He ducked under the first swing then parried with his wizard's staff, only to cry out in surprise as he felt the sword disrupting the enchantments on the wood. 'How the hell...?' he thought, kicked out and sweeping the girl's legs out from under her.

"Whoop!" Asuna yelped, her skirt fluttering up enough to reveal her bear print panties. She recovered fast, grinning fiercely as she went for Harry again.

Unlimbering his blasting rod from his overcoat Harry opted for a blast of flame, "Fuego!" The fire burst zipped at Asuna who blocked it with the flat of her blade, dissipating it and confirming Harry's guess: the sword canceled out magic.

'You have GOT to be kidding,' Harry thought, rolling aside and avoiding another sword chop.

"Come on, Mr Dresden," Asuna advanced on him, "you can do better than that."

From the sidelines, the girls were watching intently. "You can do it, Mr. Dresden!" Negi yelled.

"Kick his ass, Asuna!" Evangeline grinned.

Negi looked at her as he mildly noted, "That's a bit mean..."

Dodging another swing Harry quickly assessed his options. Direct magical attacks were out, and he didn't dare rely on the protective spells of his duster. He had to try to take her physically, and from what he could tell she was a very good fighter.

'Story of my life,' Harry thought, dodging another strike by far too close a margin.

"Not bad," Asuna grinned, not even out of breath yet, even though Harry was panting a bit. "Not really a fighter?' she asked.

"No," Harry conceded, "but I get by."

Combining word and deed Harry scuttled in close to Asuna, punching upwards at her as he activated his force ring, gambling it would not be hurt by the magic cancel. "Whoop!" Asuna yelped as she went flying upwards, the backwash of force stunning Harry a moment too.

"Oh dear," Negi winced as Asuna plummeted downward to slam into Harry, leaving both of them collapsed on the ground, Asuna on top.

Asuna recovered first, Harry having taken the worst of the crash. She sat up dazedly, then flushed as she realized she had landed with her butt in Harry's face. "Dresden you PERVERT!" she roared, scrambling off him.

"Wait, I didn't mean...," Harry recovered enough to stammer.

WHAM!

Somewhat later Harry held a icepack to his face, sighing as the soreness went down. "I'm really, really sorry," Asuna sighed, "it's kind of a reflex..."

"It's all right," Harry waved it off. He smiled slightly, "At least fighting you showed me how far I have to go." He looked at her curiously, "Are you typical around here?"

"There's a few who are better than me," Asuna admitted, "Setsuna, for one. And Mana, too."

"Damn," Harry shook his head in surprise. Tho he supposed it made sense, he was honestly a bit scared at having students this combat ready. He could see them even beating some Wardens, under the right circumstances.

"Mr. Dresden?" Negi trotted up to ask, "Takamichi mentioned you'd like to learn some of our combat spells. Would you like to start on that?"

"Please," Harry smiled as he got up.

After determining Harry's rough level of power Takahata and Negi conferred, then decided to teach him the Arrows of Light spell. It was a useful spell and as Harry grew in power his ability to manifest more arrows would increase, too.

It took a while for Harry to master it, not the least because he sucked at Latin, but eventually he got it. Harry chanted out the spell, gestured and cried, "Three Arrows of Light!"

On cue three lances of magical energy burst from his hand, zipping at the wall where they blew a substantial hole in the stone. "Impressive," Takahata blinked.

"that shouldn't have been that destructive," Negi agreed, He looked at Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"More tired than when I use the blasting rod," Harry admitted, "but not as tired as when I usually cast spells without the props."

"Give five a try," Takamachi suggested thoughtfully.

"You're the boss," Harry shrugged, chanting again in Latin. He gestured dramatically at the wall, "Five Arrows of Light!"

This time the blast brought everyone running as Harry blasted out the entire wall, sending stone flying off into the void. "Wow," Negi blinked.

"What are you three idiots doing?" Evangeline roared as the little blond glared at them, "Do you know how hard it is to repair this place?"

"Sorry, master," Negi bowed slightly as he explained, "but Mr. Dresden did this with just five Arrows of Light."

"That's it?" Evangeline blinked, looking over at Harry curiously.

"I take it that's unusual?" Harry asked wryly, a bit tired but otherwise not too bothered.

"Very," Evangeline said, "it's usually only dangerous in large quantities." She studied him thoughtfully, "Maybe there's some hidden depths to you, Mr Dresden..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Substitute, a Dresden Files meets Negima fanfiction

Chapter Four

Harry Dresden blinked as he sat in the cafe Chao Bao Z after classes, grabbing a snack since he skipped lunch again. "You're telling me," he said as he looked at Satomi Hakase curiously, "that Chachamaru is a android powered by magic?"

"Yes sir," the black haired teen nodded cheerfully, Hakase helping run the restaurant along with Ku Fei and Satsuki Yotsuba.

"Wow," Harry murmured, realizing that was why his 'tech jinx' didn't seem to effect the robotic girl. 'Wonder if she can rig me up a PC that runs on magic?' he mused, 'It would be kind of nice to get on this internet everyone talks about.'

"Here's your order of beef buns, Sensei," Satsuki smiled, the chubby girl smiling up at him warmly as she put the tray in front of him.

"Thank you," Harry nodded respectfully.

As Harry ate he watched Chachamaru calmly weave between customers, the tall green haired girl smiling gently as she delivered food or drinks. The level of technology involved must be incredible, yet she acted and moved just like a real girl. Hell, according to Negi she even had a soul!

Turning back to his food Harry ate another of the tasty meat buns and reviewed his classes, feeling oddly relieved at how well they were going. Not that he wasn't having problems, of course, he was only a passable speaker in Japanese, but his students were pretty forgiving and seemed to enjoy correcting him.

'I suppose we're teaching each other,' Harry thought with amusement.

"Hey, you!" a young man's voice called, and Harry looked up to see a young man pushing his way through the crowd, looking decidedly pissed. He was definitely rushing towards Harry, and he instinctively shook his shield bracelet into place.

"Something I can do for you?" Harry asked, putting his food down. He didn't stand, knowing it might escalate whatever is going on.

"Yeah, what did you do with Negi?" the boy demanded angrily, "I just got back from a training journey and found out he was gone! Where is he?"

"I didn't do anything with him," Harry held up a hand, "Why don't you calm down and..."

Before Harry could finish the sentence the kid struck, hitting as hard and faster than many of Harry's enemies. Even though Harry rolled with the punch a bit he still went flying backwards, though thankfully away from the customers at the cafe.

"This is a matter for men!" the boy yelled, and as he raced at Harry his arm seemed to expand and grow fur.

'Werewolf, or something like it,' Harry thought as he got a shield up, blocking the next strike. 'Damn it, the kids aren't supposed to know about magic, how can I...?' he thought grimly.

"Everyone please stay back, they're filming a action scene from for a movie," the glasses wearing girl yelled, several other students from Harry's class taking up the chant.

'Sharp girl,' Harry thought admiringly as claws scraped against his shield, light flashing. "You don't want to do this," Harry told him, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" the kid actually looked amused. He struck with his fist into the ground, shouting something then Harry yelped as shadow wolves burst from the earth.

'Okay, that's impressive,' Harry conceded, getting his blasting rod loose from his ever present long coat. "Fuego!" he yelled, blasting one and clipping another as the wolves swarmed around him.

The next few minutes involved Harry dodging the kid and his attacks, while resisting the temptation to really cut loose. He was pretty certain he could hurt this kid if he used some of his more powerful stunts, but it looked like the kid was a friend of Negi's. Frying or electrocuting him would be impolite, at the very least.

"Kotaru-kun!" a angry girl's voice boomed, and the teen froze.

Harry blinked and turned, seeing that glasses girl had brought one of the other girls from class, Makie Sasaki. The brown haired girl was marching towards therm with blood in her eye, and he was surprised to see the boy visibly flinch.

"What do you think you're doing, Kotaru?" Makie demanded, actually grabbing him on the ear.

"But Makie," he wined, "I..."

Feeling more than a bit tired from all the running and jumping around Harry collapsed onto a nearby bench, watching with some amusement as the girl lectured the boy. Apparently they were a couple, because there was no way he could see someone controlling the kid by brute force.

"Are you all right, sir?" the young woman with large glasses smiled wryly, her long hair tied in the back in a ponytail.

"I'm fine," Harry searched his memory, "Chisame, right?"

Chisame Hasegawa nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry I couldn't get help sooner, but I didn't think you wanted the crowd freaking out too."

"Good thinking," Harry nodded in approval. He nodded to where Kotaru was being lectured by Makie, "So, he's a friend of Negi's?"

"Sort of," Chisame answered, "for a long time he saw himself as Negi's rival and was determined to defeat him."

"Guess that explains the training journey he said he was on," Harry noted mildly.

"Yeah," Chisame said, then blinked as something pinged loudly from a bag beside her. She pulled out a slim notebook computer, and Harry visibly winced as he realized what had probably just happened to it.

"I hope the power is off on that thing," Harry said cautiously. "I have a... bad effect on electronics."

Muttering to herself Chisame wandered off, opening up the slim unit and punching buttons with a annoyed look on her face. She punched away at the buttons, then looked somewhat relieved as whatever answer she got came up.

As Chisame was doing that Kotaru was walking up to where Harry was catching his breath, the younger boy looking distinctly uncomfortable. He actually bowed as Kotaru said, "I'm deeply sorry, sensei. Makie explained to me how you were taking Negi's position to protect him from the vampires."

'And how did she hear that?' Harry wondered. He supposed there must be gossip around the school, but he had hoped things were being kept secret, if only for Negi's sake.

"Are you all right, sir?" Makie also asked, the girl looking at him in concern.

"Just a few rips in my suit," Harry waved it off, then nodded to Kotaru. "No harm done," he told the boy with a tense smile.

"I'll replace the suit," Kotaru promised, getting a smile from Makie.

"Well," Harry made himself stand up even though his muscles ached and said, "I'd better go see if my lunch survived."

Thankfully, the cheerful staff of Chao Bao Z had put my buns in a warmer to keep, and I was able to finish it off handily. They weren't Burger King, but they'd do.

"What I don't get," Harry admitted as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "is why no one jumped in to help me with the wolf guy."

Chachamaru looked somewhat sheepish. "It is considered impolite to interfere in a fight," she said, "or at least that is what I have observed."

Harry shook his head, chuckling as he said,. "Well, you are perfectly welcome to be impolite if you feel the need."

With dead seriousness Chachamaru nodded, "Thank you, sir."

After that Harry stopped in over at Evangeline's cabin, the vampiress greeting him with a sarcastic comment then taking him down to her resort to train. The strange 'castle in a bottle' was a safe place to try out the combat spells she and Negi had been showing him, as well as boosting training time. Somehow time was out of synch within the bottle, and one day passed inside to a hour spent in the outside world.

After that a very tired but pleasantly achy Harry headed out for a nightly patrol. He knew there were 'official' patrols going on and that the academy had capable defenders, but the vampires were after him in particular, as well as Negi. Knowing that he couldn't just stand by and let other people do the fighting for him.

"Good evening sensei," Asuna Kagurazaka said, smiling up at him with a adoration that Harry honestly found uncomfortable.

"Miss Kagurazaka," Harry nodded a bit stiffly as the girl fell into step beside him. He knew that many of the kids had 'special' talents, but he wasn't sure if he wanted one patrolling with him. 'Then again, both Kaede and Setsuna are frickin' scary,' he admitted.

"Please, just call me Asuna," she corrected, smiling winningly. She was dressed in what looked like light armor, with chain mail, a steel arm guard and armored boots.

"Asuna, then," Harry nodded slightly as they walked not far from the observatory and asked her, "is it really safe for you to be out here like this?"

The young woman looked startled, then faintly amused. "Did you forget about our training bout?" Asuna teased.

Harry winced, remembering the girl and her sword not only disrupting his magic but nearly gutting him. 'Not to mention getting a face full of her panties,' he thought, lips twitching in a smile.

Asuna was clearly thinking of the same thing as a blush colored her cheeks. "Anyway," she said quickly, "I'm more than able to help you."

Harry debated arguing, but he knew if he told her no, she's follow him just like Molly probably would. "All right," he agreed, "but if I tell you to run, you run. I can't defend myself if I have to protect you too."

"Yes sir," Asuna nodded, clearly intending to ignore a run order.

'Was I ever that cocky?' Harry wondered as they walked under a elevated train track. 'Hell yes,' he decided glumly, knowing how much trouble it had gotten him into over the years. Curiously he asked, "How many other girls in the class can fight?"

"Most of them," Asuna answered him promptly, "but I think you're wondering how many could fight monsters?"

"Pretty much," Harry agreed.

As Asuna rattled off names and bios, Harry had to fight the urge to shake his head in honest disbelief. Out of a class of thirty kids almost half of them had serious combat abilities, and a few were damn scary. He fervently hoped that none of them turned to the dark side, because if they did they were all in trouble.

"Sorry you asked?" Asuna wondered, smiling.

"No," Harry shook his head as he took on a sort of lecturing mode, like he would with his apprentice, "information is always good to have, even if you don't like it."

"That's true," Asuna nodded, and something in her eyes told Harry she had gotten some unpleasant information in her past, too.

They walked on quietly for a bit, then arched around to where Harry's apartment was. "Thanks for coming along," Harry told her as they reached the building.

"You're welcome," Asuna said sweetly.

Asuna clearly hoped to be invited up, and there was no way that Harry was going to let that happen. Not only was she a good kid, but it'd cause trouble for the school and him too. "Good night," he nodded as he went inside, then shut the door behind him.

To be continued...

Notes: Harry and Kotaru were both holding back, which is why the fight went that way. Harry didn't want to go too far and kill Kotaru while Kotaru wanted to keep Harry intact to question. I worked in Harry's 'techbane' status with poor Chisame, and I also established why Chachamaru is safe from it, being a sort of golem/android combo.


	5. Chapter 5

The Substitute, a Dresden Files meets Negima fanfiction

Chapter Five

The three Red Court vampires charged forward, practically racing across the open courtyard as the passerby screamed and ran away. Harry Dresden swore as he stood up, the tall, lanky brown haired man grabbing his blasting rod from where it hung on his trench coat as he gestured for the nearby students to get back. The cafe where everyone was grabbing a after school snack was swiftly deserted, students scattering.

Looking up at him, Nodoka Miyazaki was struck by how much Harry changed in a crisis like this. Normally Mr. Dresden was slightly hesitant, shyly not meeting their eyes as he stumbled through teaching them English, but now he moved with determination, his expression focused and intent on the enemies charging them.

"Adept!" both Setsuna Sakurazaki and Asuna Kagurazaki yelled from nearby, the women summoning their swords magically even as the vampires reached them.

'I can help too,' Nodoka thought eagerly as she cried out, "Adept!" In a moment the diary appeared in her hands, the heavy tome warm with magic. She slipped the enchanted ring she had acquired questing and pointed it at the snarling vampires as she ordered, "What are your names?"

Script appeared in her diary, most of it nearly incoherent with anger. It seemed the three attackers were almost insane by normal standards, but she got a sense of what they had done. Apparently someone had brought them onto Mahora via a hidden chamber in a truck bed, then they had waited until the time was right to attack.

"Harry-sensei!" Nodoka yelled a warning, "Look to your right!"

Just as she warned him a vampire tried to attack Harry from his right, but her warning gave him enough time to parry the claws with the staff he sometimes carried. Harry pointed his blasting rod with his other hand then with a yell blasted the vampire with fire.

'Incredible,' Nodoka admitted, even as she saw what the other two vampires intended. "Asuna, they're trying to double up on Setsuna!" she called.

"Right," Asuna said as she charged in with her heavy sword, nearly gutting one and blocking the worst of the attack.

"Fuego!" Harry called as he blasted another vampire, even as Setsuna finished off the last one with one of her Shinmei school attacks.

"Okay, everyone," Makie called out to the crowd of watching students, "sorry for the mess. We're just working on a film for the summer festival, Dresden the Vampire Slayer!" She smiled as she added, "I hope you'll come see it!"

Nodoka bit back a shaky laugh as the students wandered off, some muttering at how good the special effects were, even as she let the magic diary fade away. Chisame watched the crowd warily as she flipped open her laptop, then she also called out, "Adept!"

With a wave of Chisame's wand she summoned up data sprites, all of whom hovered around her intently. "Yes, Chiu-sama!" one sprite said eagerly.

Dresden had a slightly stunned look on his face as he watched Chisame giving the small band of data sprites their instructions. "So if anyone got any images or film of the fight, I want you to delete them," she ordered.

"We will!" the sprites said then zipped off unseen.

"Are you all right, Mr. Dresden?" Nodoka asked politely as she watched the older man put the remains of the vampires on fire.

"Just trying to get my head around what all you girls are capable of," Harry conceded thoughtfully. He gave her a slight smile, "And I don't mind being called Harry-sensei, Miss Miyazaki."

Nodoka felt herself blush, silently cursing her shyness. "Harry-sensei," she agreed softly.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Harry smiled slightly as he watched the sprites return to Chisame.

"We deleted fifteen files, Chao-sama!" one sprite declared proudly.

Chisame smiled as she said, "Thank you."

Harry shook his head ruefully as the sprites went back into the computer, then he looked back at Nadoka. "That book you were using," he asked, "how does it work?"

"If I know someone's name, it will show me what they're thinking," Nodoka said.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully, "But you can't influence people with it, right?"

"No, just read what they're thinking," Nodoka said firmly,m and Harry looked relieved.

"Good," Harry sighed in relief, "because if you could influence people, you'd be breaking the Laws of Magic."

Nodoka paled visibly, having heard from the others about that. "Besides, I'd never...," she started, her eyes wide with concern.

"I don't think you would either," Harry said, smiling slightly even though his expression was slightly haunted.

'I wonder what happened to make him so sad?' Nodoka wondered, then shook herself. 'You like Negi-sensei, remember?' she reminded herself.

Before anything else could happen Haruna Saotome rushed up, the taller black haired woman nearby carrying Nodoka off. "Come on, Nodoka!" the glasses wearing artist said, "Yue is supposed to meet us at Library Island! Let's go!"

"Have a nice day, sensei!" Nodoka called as she was hauled away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Asuna Kagurazaka smiled as she and the other members of the informal 'vampire patrol' hung out around Harry-sensei at one of the school's many parks. They went out on nightly patrols for Red Court vampires and generally hung around Harry, knowing that if there was going to be a attack he'd be the focus of it.

"Harry-dono," Kaede Nagase asked, "I was wondering about this question in our homework?" The tall, squint eyed ninja was taking advantage of hanging around Harry to do some of her homework, having pulled it out of that mysterious cloak she wore.

"Well, I'll do what I can," Harry said as he sat close to her, taking the book in one gloved hand.

Asuna grit her teeth, wishing she'd thought of trying something like that. With a sigh she sat back on the grass, watching the people and wondering if there were more vampires out there. Setsuna settled beside her, the black haired woman splitting her attention between Harry and the crowd.

"Where's Konoka?" Asuna asked quietly, and smiled as Setsuna blushed.

"Off with the Library Research Club," Setsuna said, smiling slightly. The two of them had been dating awhile, and only recently had Setsuna been able to relax her protective instincts. Of course she started out as Konoka's bodyguard, so Asuna supposed it was understandable.

Asuna sighed, then looked over to where Harry was tutoring Kaede. What was really annoying, Asuna decided, was that Kaede wasn't even trying to flirt with Harry, it was all unthinking. 'Plus, he's doing his best not to look at her big tits,' Asuna sighed glumly.

Harry was a sweet guy, and handsome too, but Asuna had to admit her interest in him had as much to do with her own issues as anything else. She was still haunted by lingering memories of when Nagi Springfield and his friends had saved her, not to mention her time as Gateau's apprentice. In fact Harry reminded her of Gateau, especially the slightly scruffy look both men had.

Just then Setsuna's teacher in the shinmei style at the school made her way to their group, nodding her greetings. "How are things going, Mr. Dresden?" she asked formally, the attractive older woman smiling slightly.

"Pretty well," he smiled, "and you can call me Harry, you know. I'm just a fellow teacher after all."

"No, no, I couldn't," Toko actually blushed faintly, making Asuka raise her eyebrows.

Asuna looked questioningly at Setsuna, who was frowning slightly. "I was afraid of this," Setsuna murmured softly.

"What?" Asuna asked quietly.

Setsuna looked faintly embarassed as Toko settled on one side of Harry, Kaede on the other. "You remember that Toko had boyfriend trouble, back when we all fought Chao?" she asked quietly.

Asuna nodded, remembering how Toko had gone ballistic over the possibility of being broken up with her boyfriend at the time. Apparently she was over twenty five and getting a bit desperate, or something. "Yeah," she answered.

"Well, apparently they did break up," Setsuna confided, "she was pretty down about it for awhile." She nodded towards where Toko and Harry were sitting, "But she perked right up after she shared dinner with Harry a week ago."

"Aw no," Asuna sighed.

"Yes, I think she likes him," Setsuna confirmed. She smiled slightly, "Thankfully, it doesn't look like Harry is very good on picking up on that sort of thing."

Asuna had to laugh softly at that observation. Harry seemed to be nearly as bad as Negi in picking up that a girl was interested in him. Of course that had a down side too, since he hadn't realized that she was interested in him too.

Deciding to change the subject Asuna asked her, "How is Negi doing?" To keep the vampires off Negi's trail the girls were staying away from him, something that was getting to be a bit of a strain on some of them.

"Getting pretty stir crazy, hiding out with Evangeline-sama," Chachamaru noted, the android girl calmly reading.

"Who's bright idea was it to leave him with Eva-chan?" Asuka blinked. "She keeps saying she wants to drain Negi dry!"

"Master in fact is very fond of Negi-sensei," Chachamaru answered mildly, "but is uncomfortable showing it. Therefore, she acts harsh towards him."

"Classic tsundere," one of the girls noted.

Harry blinked, scratching at his slightly stubbly chin. "That's when," he looked like he was trying to remember something, "someone acts very harsh towards someone they like in public, but are very sweet when they're alone?"

"Exactly," Toko nodded eagerly, "when did you learn that, Harry-san?"

"My apprentice Molly back in Chicago," Harry admitted, "she got into manga around the same time she started studying Japanese. I sort of picked it up from her."

"Molly?" several girl's chorused, both Asuka and Toko looking distinctly jealous.

To be continued...

Notes: When Nodoka promises she'd never use mind powers to influence people Harry is of course reminded of Molly Carpenter, who with the best of intentions screwed up the minds of two of her best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The Substitute, a Dresden Files meets Negima fanfiction

Chapter Six

It took another vampire attack, but finally a representative of the Red Court made contact with the school to discuss some kind of negotiated solution. It helped that the last attack was the worst one-sided rout so far, with Harry and his students racking up ten vampire kills before the attackers finally just gave up and ran away.

They had sent a lesser Duke, named Cortez, apparently not related to the one Harry had killed a few years back. He looked handsome, the tall, black haired man, but they all knew it was a illusion. Beneath the 'skin' he wore he was really a bat-like monster, hidden by magic and shapeshifting.

"Well, Mr. Dresden, your reputation precedes you," Cortez sneered as they stood in the headmaster's office.

"Well, I've never heard of you, so I figure we're even," Harry shrugged casually. "And did you get that line from the villain's handbook? Because no one in real life says that anymore."

Cortez visibly bristled while the headmaster hid a smile, the older man reviewing the formal scroll their 'guest' had brought. "You do realize some of these conditions are entirely unacceptable?" Konoemon Konoe looked up at Cortez, the wrinkled old man looking deceptively mild.

"Oh, how so?" Cortez asked calmly, having quickly reigned in his tempter.

"Item thirty," Konoemon read dryly, "the balls of Negi Springfield, on a platter."

Harry nearly choked, even as Takamichi Takahata grit his teeth. Still, there was also a faint degree of amusement visible in his eyes. Harry made a mental note to ask about it, even as he turned to look at Cortez.

"I think that was a request from the master of one of the vampires killed," Cortez noted mildly. "I believe everything is negotiable..."

"Not on our part," Takamichi growled even as Harry quietly excused himself.

Part of Harry hated the idea that the school was going to pay off the vampires that tried to kill Negi, but on the other hand he could understand why. Mahora Academy didn't want to be part of the White Council's war with the vampire courts, and this was the simplest way to stay out of it.

Harry stood outside of the tower they had chosen to meet the vampire and took a breath of fresh air. Just being in the room had made his burnt hand itch, and he really didn't trust his self control around the vampires. Too damn many bad experiences, over the past few years...

Shaking his head Harry decided he needed to get back to class, and took off with a steady jog. Under his breath he incanted a wind magic a mage here had taught him, and found himself hurrying on much more easily. 'Wait until I show Murphy,' he thought, smiling slightly.

Getting back to class Harry adjusted the borrowed suit, then made sure his leather duster was settled right. No matter how many times he was mocked as a western reject, he was not leaving his coat behind. Frankly, it had saved his life too many times to count...

3-A was it's usual bedlam as Harry entered, students chattering away happily. He noted that the class president still looked a bit down with Negi being absent, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He was also a bit disturbed by how Asuna's eyes lit up when he arrived, but again there wasn't much he could do about it.

"All right every one, settle down," Harry called in his now passable Japanese. Regularly using the language for a few weeks had really helped him develop his skills.

"Sorry, Harry-sensei," Yue said calmly, the long haired girl's face it's usual bland mask. Mind you Harry strongly suspected there was a lot going on underneath the surface...

"Anyway, break's over, let's get to work," Harry grinned, "who wants to correct my poor pronunciation today?"

"Oooh, me, me!" Konoka waved her hand as the class chuckled.

"All right then," Harry grinned as he leaned against the desk as the class instructed him in Japanese and he taught them more English. One of the things the girls really weren't good at was slang, though Harry hoped their regular teacher would forgive him teaching them it.

"Uhm, Harry-sensei," Haruna Saotome smiled winningly as she caught his attention, "what about swear words?"

"What about them?" Harry asked dryly.

Ayeka looked upset as the tall blond said scoldingly, "Haruna! How can you be bothering..."

"Oh, come on! He's from Chicago! Home of Al Capone! Organized Crime! Rally Vincent!" Haruna wave her arms excitedly, "Of course he's know some good swear words."

"How come you know about Al Capone and Rally Vincent?" Harry had to ask.

"I did a dojin set in Chicago," Haruna shrugged. "Well?" she demanded.

"Sorry folks," Harry shook his head, "but I draw the line at teaching you to curse."

"But sensei!" one of the three cheerleaders protested, he couldn't keep track of which one.

"No cursing," Harry said firmly. He grinned suddenly, "I don't do it much anyway, as out of character as it may seem for a American."

"Aww," Konoka pouted cutely.

"My lady," Setsuna shook her head, sighing as the black haired girl remained close to her mistress' side.

After a (somewhat) more normal remainder, the class let out as Harry puffed out a sigh. "Dealing with these kids makes me want to take up smoking," he muttered.

Just then Takamachi walked up, the light brown haired man having a smoke dangling from his lips. "Don't," he advised, "it'll make Asuna even more interested in you."

"Huh?" Harry blinked, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Never mind," Takamachi said, shaking his head. "The negotiations are done for the day, looks like we're making progress."

"Good to hear," Harry nodded. He hesitated a moment, "What was so funny about them demanding Negi's balls?"

Takamachi winced slightly, "You caught that, huh?" He looked embarrassed, "There's something odd about Negi, Harry. For some reason even perfectly normal women seem to be attracted to him."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Takamachi nodded with a wry smile, "it's quite disturbing to see, honestly. I think about half his class have designs for him."

"Stars and Stones," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

Takamachi scratched the stubble on his chin a moment then asked, "Has Asuna hit on you yet?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah. I guess she did it to you too?"

"She has issues," Takamachi sighed uncomfortably, "it's not my place to go into it."

Harry nodded, having a few secrets about his friends to keep too. "So do you think we'll be able to get Negi free soon?" he asked.

"I don't know," Takamachi Admitted, puffing on his cigarette, "the Duke seems pleasant enough, but he brought in a long list of demands. It's going to take time to run through them."

Harry froze as a fairly horrid thought occurred to him. "Could they be stalling for a final shot at Negi?" he asked.

His face paled slightly as Takamachi raised a hand, using that sort-of telepathy that the Mahora mages had. It had given Harry the willies the first time he saw it, even though it appeared to be harmless, unlike the mind magic he knew.

"The guards near Eva's cabin aren't answering," Takamachi said flatly.

"Crap," Harry said as they both hurried off, running as fast as they could. "Put a all points bulletin out or something," he ordered tersely.

"Got it," Takamachi nodded, concentrating as they ran.

Sadly only the swordswoman Toko and Yue were able to respond quickly, the woman carrying her sword while Yue had a book and a broom, oddly. "Is Eva-chan all right?" Yue demanded as they ran to the cabin in the woods around the school.

"That's what we want to find out," Takamachi answered briskly.

The group slowed a bit as they went through the woods, advancing on the rustic cabin. "I found a guard," Toko called tersely, "he's unconscious."

"Not dead?" Harry noted, mildly surprised.

"Here's another one," Yue noted, the schoolgirl kneeling beside another unconscious man, this one hanging over a tree branch.

"I wonder why...," Takamachi frowned as they advanced towards the cabin.

"They might be trying to keep things from getting any worse," Harry offered thoughtfully. "If they just kill their target and go, it's possible you won't declare war on them."

"They don't know us very well," Toko said darkly, Yue and Takamachi nodding in agreement.

"No one hiding outside?" Harry asked. As they nodded he looked grim, "Well, let's go on in."

The four of them took a deep breath, Harry braced himself then as Takamachi pushed the door open he lead the charge inside... only to skid to a stop. "What the...?" he yelped.

There was a pile of decomposing Red Court vampires on the floor, all quite dead. They had been beaten, torn apart and mauled terribly, even flash frozen in several cases. Perched on top of the pile and casually doing her nails was Evangeline, who gave then a cool glance.

"What took you?" Evangeline drawled, the blond looking amused.

"You couldn't have answered my call?" Takamachi asked, slumping in relief.

Evangeline shrugged, "Eh, I was having too much fun."

"Eva-chan," Yue scolded, banishing her magical items with a sigh.

Harry sighed with relief, even as he looked at the mayhem warily. He had forgotten how powerful Evangeline really was, but this was a pretty damn good reminder. "Better call off the alert," he noted to Takamachi.

"Will do," the teacher sighed.

"Is Negi-sensei all right?" Toko asked respectfully as she sheathed her sword.

"Right here," Negi said as he lead several of the Chachamaru-class androids in, "I was just getting the cleaning crew."

"I'm glad we don't have to clean this up," Harry muttered, then regretted it as Negi tried to recruit them to help out.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The Substitute

Chapter Seven

There were certain things that Duke Cortez of the Red Court expected to hear as he drank some tea in the morning. This wasn't it. The black haired man nearly dropped his cup as he repeated, "All the vampires were destroyed?"

His servant nodded glumly, the lovely blonde looking uncomfortable. "The initial moves went well, with the disabling the guards and surrounding the cabin. What we were not aware was that the legendary Daywalker Dark Evangel was there," Violet told him.

This time Cortez did drop his tea. "Her?" he yelped, "I thought she was dead!"

"Apparently no," Violet answered grimly. "I accessed school records before reporting to you," she said, "she has been here several decades."

"Well, that explains why she stopped terrorizing the other breeds of vampires," Cortez said with a wince. Evangeline had been a object of terror among vampire breeds, attacking the Red, Black and White courts at different times. She flaunted her immunity to the sun and enjoyed punishing those who dared oppose her.

Violet sighed as well, putting her hands behind her back to keep from visibly wringing them. "So what do we do now sir?" Violet asked.

"With Evangeline and that maniac Dresden here?" Cortez asked bleakly.

Cortez had taken this task hoping to accomplish a two-fer: destroy Harry Dresden and Negi Springfield. While Negi was his 'primary' target Cortez had been confident he could get Dresden too. However all the covert teams he had sent in had been defeated. No, to be honest they had been utterly DESTROYED. And worse, Dresden seemed even stronger than reports had indicated!

"No," Cortez decided, "we have to cut our losses at this point. Springfield and Dresden are bad enough, but add in Evangeline too? We have to scrap the operation."

"But what of the honor of the Red court?" Violet protested.

"Honor does not matter if we are dead," Cortez briskly answered. Standing he continued, "Contact the Principal of the school, we will resume negotiations." Under his breath he added, "At least I will see us get a good blood-price for our brother."

"Of course, sir," Violet bowed, leaving the hotel room even as her thoughts raced. The Duke might have given up on vampire honor, but she had not!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry Dresden stood in front of the class, looking rather distinguished in the business suit, even with the leather duster over it. His brown hair fell into his eyes as he said seriously, "As fun as it's been learning from you, it appears I may be leaving soon."

"No!" several girls cried. "Why Harry-sensei?" others shouted at the same time while others babbled faster than Harry could catch.

"Settle down everyone," Harry called briskly. "Your actual teacher, Negi, should be coming back any day now. We all knew I was a temp," he smiled slightly.

Asuna looked devastated, while several of the other girls were similarly depressed. Harry rather suspected it was because he was a easier teacher than Negi was, but he also thought they might have become a bit fond of him. Either way, there was a class to teach.

"All right everyone, open your texts to page...," Harry said, smiling as he settled into teaching once again.

They ran through classes and lunch came, with Harry heading out into the sun to eat. Predictably some of the girls followed him out, thankfully the ones who knew about magic. Toko the swords-woman was also hanging out with them, mostly to spend more time with Harry.

"So is Negi-sensei really coming back soon?" Setsuna asked, the raven haired young woman looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"Takahata is fairly hopeful, with how well the negotiations are going," Harry noted as he munched on a beef bun. Somehow Sasaki at Chao Bao Zhi had managed to flavor it just like a Whopper from Burger King. Bliss.

"I'll be sorry to see you leave," Toko noted quietly, her expression sad.

"It's been a hell of a trip," Harry either didn't notice or was ignoring it as he said, "but I have duties back at home to take care of."

Harry took out another beef bun as Asuka sighed too. "But isn't your learning magic here important too?" she asked pointedly.

"Indeed," Toko jumped on that as she pointed out, "taking back greater combat skills could really help your Wardens."

"I'm going to enjoy demonstrating some of the spells I've picked up," Harry agreed.

Just then Setsuna moved like a shot, lunging forward as she slammed Toko and Harry back into the fountain. "Look out!" she yelled as bullets splatted into the stone around them.

"Crap," Harry cursed as he raised his shield, blocking the next few shots that would have hit either him, Toko or Setsuna.

"I saw movement on a nearby roof," Setsuna growled, also soaking wet from the fountain they were half way in.

"Adept!" Nodoka yelled, summoning her diary. She pointed her had at the roof as she ordered, "Tell me your name."

Asuna summoned her sword, even as Setsuna clambered out of the water and summoned her's too. "Who...?" Asuna demanded.

"It's Mana!" Nodoka yelped, scowling.

"Mana the shrine maiden...?" Dresden blinked.

"And a professional sniper and monster killer," Toko told him as they crouched, avoiding shots. "She has us pinned out here," she growled.

Dresden ducked as a bullet pinged off a nearby stone. "So why hasn't she hit us?" he asked flatly. "From way up there she should have hit us."

"Distraction?" Setsuna asked bleakly.

"Well, let's try something," Harry said as he stood up. Bullets spranged off his shield as he chanted something in Latin then yelled, "Twenty fire arrows of light!"

Now, Harry had been working on this spell off and on since he arrived, and he had mostly mastered it. However, he was still mastering how much power to put into it. So when the bolts hit the roof it didn't just blow up Mana's hiding place, it blew most of the roof off.

"Uh... oops?" Harry said as the explosion faded.

"Ugh," Asuna ran a hand over her face.

"Mana's alive," Nodoka reported, "out cold, though. She fell off the building and landed on someone, I think."

"Can you tell who sent her?" Setsuna asked briskly as the three stood up and clambered out of the fountain. All of them sloshed to various degrees, though Harry was probably worse off in his business suit.

"No," Nodoka said, "it was money and a note through a mail drop."

"Another distraction?" Asuna asked, frowning worriedly.

Toko's eyes widened slightly. "Negi-sensei was going to be attending today's discussions...," she said flatly.

"Oh crap," Harry swore again, his own eyes narrowing. "Come on!" he said as he lead the mix of students off hurriedly.

"I'm trying to signal Negi or Takahata, but it's being blocked," Asuna reported as she held her pactio card to her forehead.

"Then we get to the building and hope we're in time," Harry panted just as a band of vampires burst from cover. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," he growled.

"DIE!" a vampiress screamed, the redhead lunging for Asuna's throat.

Without a word Asuna summoned her claymore-like sword and took it's head off with a single swing. Setsuna summoned her own swords, tearing another vampire to bits even as Toko attacked another. Nodoka opened up her book and began to get a read on the attacking vamps, keeping track of the enemy and warning of attacks.

"Harry, get going," Toko ordered as she sliced a vampire in two, "we'll hold them here."

"Got it," Harry ducked under a attacking vampire and blasted it up and away before breaking away and running.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Violet stood meekly behind the Duke, the blond quite deliberately dressed in a very short skirt and low-cut top. Her enemies might be wizards and were much older than they looked, but they were still men. She caught the warrior-mage Takamachi looking at her stocking covered legs, and that pervert Konoemon had tried to look down her top.

Negi Springfield didn't seem to notice, but then again he was still a child. The boy seemed full of regret over the death of the vampire he had slain, and even Violet was touched by it. He was also quite cute, really, with his spectacles sliding down his nose...

No no no no! Violet shook herself. Even she was falling victim to the child's strange charm. She stood behind Duke Cortez and tried to look attentive, even as she watched for her chance to strike.

"So, the blood price is settled and we have a agreement," Cortez said gruffly, putting his bloody thumbprint to the document.

Konoemon echoed the gesture, the old man nodding. "There will be no more targeting of Negi or our school, I trust?" he asked.

"We keep our word," Cortez nodded stiffly.

As they talked Violet moved from behind Cortez, giving a friendly smile to the befuddled Takamachi. She slipped by him, giving a extra wiggle to her hips to keep him distracted as she headed towards Negi. "Professor Springfield," she smiled at him warmly as she bent forward to give him a good look down her cleavage, "I'm so sorry about this whole misunderstanding."

"No, no, it's fine," Negi blushed charmingly.

'It seems he's vulnerable too,' Violet thought as she chattered awat atr him even as she grabbed for the knife strapped to her thigh.

Then the doors boomed open, Harry Dresden standing in the doorway, blastying rod in hand and a thunderous look on his face. "Get away from him," Harry barked.

Violet ripped the knife free and slashed at Negi as she hissed, "Die!"

"FUEGO!" Harry blasted her away before she could strike, a burst of fire burning the attacking arm right off.

Before she could recover Takahata had attacked, channeling his magical fore attack to turn the vampire into a greasy spot on the carpet. Afterward there was a eerie calm, the room deadly silent other than Harry's panting breaths.

"I didn't order her too...," Cortez stammered, looking worriedly at the mages glaring at him.

"No, you're not that stupid," Takahata said blackly as Harry recovered nearby.

To be continued...

Notes: One chapter to go, I think.


	8. Chapter 8: Final

The Substitute

Chapter Eight

**Epilogue one**

"Thank you for all your help, Mr. Dresden," Konoemon said formally as the wizzened old man walked with Harry to were the train station connecting the campus to nearby cities was.

"It's nothing," Harry waved it off as the taller man continued, "since my being here caused you to be targeted, it was the least I could do."

Konoemon actually looked amused as the older man noted, "I doubt the Red Court will attempt that sort of attack again."

The vampiress Violet and her minions had been annhiliated by the students and teachers at Mahora. In fact the Duke sent to negotiate had all but admitted the Red Court intended to declare the campus off limits. The idea of their entering the war because of some attack seemed to scare them for some reason.

"I am sorry that we cannot come into the war on your side, however," Konoemon added regretfully as they walked along the sunny path.

Harry could understand that, even if he didn't really like it. Despite all the mages living here the school was full of innocent bystanders, and formally entering the war would put those children at risk. Harry would never endanger a innocent if he could help it, and he respected the school for taking the same stance.

"I understand your reasons," Harry shrugged. He grinned suddenly, "And the spells your staff have taught me will make things very interesting for the vamps next time we meet."

"Indeed," Konoemon agreed with his own smile. He looked up at Harry curiously, "I noticed that you didn't tell your students you were leaving?"

Harry looked sheepish, "I'm not good at saying so long. I did leave a note with Negi, he promised to read it to the class later."

"Hmm," Konoemon nodded. He looked faintly amused, "And Toko sensei?"

Harry blushed. "Another note, this time given by Takahata."

Konoemon snickered, the old man clearly amused by the situation. They reached the station and waited for the train, even as the students passing by looked curiously at the tall westerner along side the Headmaster. A few girls also looked rather interestedly at Dresden, but he didn't seem to notice. He was almost as clueless about that as Negi, Konoemon decided.

"It has been interesting, having you as a teacher here these past few weeks," Konoemon noted gravely. "If you should ever decide you were interested in becoming a teacher," he looked at Harry steadily, "we would welcome you."

"Thank you," Harry smiled, bowing slightly. He couldn't see himself doing it now, but he was a wizard. He had a long natural life ahead of him, assuming something didn't manage to kill him, and anything could happen.

They said their farewells and Harry boarded the train out from Mahora. As the train pulled out he looked back at the school, the sprawling buildings and the massive tree that grew in the center of the campus. As they moved on, a odd feeling crept over him: somehow, Harry knew he'd be back here again. Someday.

**Epilogue Two**

"Harry did WHAT?" Asuna yelped, her long twin ponytails nearly standing on end.

Negi Springfield blinked innocently, his glasses perched on his nose. "He asked me to read this note," he gestured with the paper, "as he suddenly had to leave yesterday."

"Oh man," there was a mass groan from the girls, several looking rather distressed. While t was true that no one would displace Negi in their hearts, the teacher had become someone they liked.

Evangeline was frowning, the blonde haired vampiress sitting in the back of class as usual. She was rather annoyed at Harry leaving, it had been fun having a new student to abuse. Plus, she had a fondness for older, tough guys like Harry and Nagi. And to be honest she was peeved he had left without telling her.

Setsuna Sakurazaki was also annoyed, though less for her own sake than her teacher Toko. She knew the older woman had been growing fond of Harry, and if he had left without telling her too...

With a bang the door to the classroom opened and Toko Kuzunoha barged in, the model looking older woman glaring around her. "Where is he?" she blurted.

"Sensei?" Negi blinked in bewilderment.

"Dresden," Toko said flatly, "he just left me a note and..." After a moment she realized she was airing her personal business in front of a classroom of students and shut up. "Excuse me," she said and stomped out again.

Setsuna sighed, running a hand over her face. 'Harry, wherever you are you had best hope Toko doesn't find you,' she thought.

Perching outside in a tree Kotaru scowled as the boy watched the goings on. He and Dresden had never finished their interrupted fight, and he wanted to know which would have won. 'Maybe I can track him down later?' he mused, bounding away into the trees.

Kaede Nagase watched her friend bound off, then turned back to class as Akane tried to get more information out of Negi. Apparently Harry had packed up and left yesterday after classes, and it appeared he wouldn't be returning. She felt a slight pang at that, rather liking the clumsy western wizard.

Still,' Kaede thought as Negi tried to get the class back on track, 'anything is possible.'

Meanwhile, in another part of the school Mana Tatsumiya awoke from a dreamless sleep, the dusky skinned, black haired shrine maiden blinking in confusion. It took a moment for her to remember her recent assignment, hired to deliver suppression fire against Harry Dresden. With unexpected magical power he had blasted apart her crow's nest, sending her flying.

'I'm not imprisoned,' Mana noted the perfectly normal room she was laying in, the unbarred windows and no restraints keeping her to the bed, 'what happened?'

Looking around Mana saw a vase of flowers sitting by the bed, with a card attached. With a groan she forced herself up and grabbed the card, then slumped back down on the bed to read.

_Sorry about blasting you off the roof,_ the note read in Harry's usual scrawl, _I still don't quite know my own strength. Talking to your classmates tells me your a pro, and didn't do what you did out of malice. Under the circumstances I'm willing to let it go, assuming you don't come after me again. _

'Huh,' Mana grunted in relief.

_I told the campus authorities that you were in a accident. They didn't buy it, but don't seem to want to push the issue. I guess you work for them at times too?_

"Very sharp, Harry-sensei," Mana mused aloud.

_Anyway, no hard feelings and I hope you get well soon._ Below that it was signed, _Harry Dresden._

Mana put the card aside, laying back. It was so nice dealing with someone who understood the realities of being a professional. She wondered who he dealt with that generated such a attitude, then decided it didn't matter. Maybe one day they'd meet again, and if so she would thank him personally.

**Epilogue Three**

Harry Dresden was never terribly comfortable in the grey cloak of a Warden, and he was less comfortable dealing with the Council. They always felt like they were talking down to him, and it didn't help that his Latin wasn't the greatest. 'Stupid correspondence course,' he thought.

"So," the Merlin, head of the council concluded, "you failed to bring the mages of Mundus Magica over to our side?"

"True enough," Harry answered him calmly despite the old wizard's scorn, "but I think I brought back a heck of a consolation prize."

"Oh?" Ancient Mai asked, the oler woman looking intrigued.

Harry chanted in Latin and gestured, "Three arrows of light!" The three bolts zoomed out and simply vaporized the desk he was aiming at, blowing it into splinters. "Mundus Magica retains combat magic we've lost," he said as ripples of surprise spread through the watching wizards, "and they've taught some to me."

The Merlin looked stunned a moment but rallied, "Thee magics were forbidden..."

"And we need them, considering we're barely holding our own against the Red Court," Harry said right over him. He turned to the group of Wardens watching as he said, "I'm willing to teach these spells to anyone interested."

Carlos Ramirez grinned as the young Warden asked, "Can we learn to blow up stuff that easily?" At Dresden's nod he grinned, "Count me in."

Anastasia Luccio, Captain of the Wardens, nodded in agreement. "We need these magics, Merlin," she stated, ending the argument.

From the glare Merlin was giving him Harry figured this wasn't over between them, but that was tomorrow's problem. Leading his new students out of the council chambers he shook his head ruefully, "I was figuring one person at a time..."

"You'll manage," Anastasia said, clapping him on the shoulder. She dropped her voice as she asked, "What's this I hear about you and 31 girls?"

"WHAT?" Carlos yelped, looking at Harry indignantly, "You didn't tell me!"

"It's not what you think," Harry blushed and frowned at Anastasia, "I was subbing as a teacher at a girl's school."

"That sounds even worse," Carlos laughed.

Harry smiled fondly as he shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

The end?

Notes: Yes, I am considering a part two, where the girls end up in Chicago. For now, however, I'm putting this story to bed. Hope you've enjoyed reading...


End file.
